Les larmes d'un être cher
by ToKyo-DreAmer
Summary: Shizuru cache quelque chose à toute la bande et Natsuki est bien décidée à comprendre et à aider son amie. Attention Shoujo ai. Reviews? ? Shizuru rocks!


Ecrivez moi des commentaires siouplait

(TokyO Dreamer, réincarnation d'Oliver Twist , « des commentaires siouplait, siouplait » )

**Les Larmes d'un être cher**

Tout était redevenu normal à l'Académie Fuuka. Les Oufans avaient disparus et l'étoile rouge s'était dissipée dans le ciel. La petite bande d'HIME se prélassait sous le soleil de Juin, il était convenu de se retrouver là pendant le déjeuner. Même si certaines comme Nao ou Natsuki avaient encore du mal à s'intégrer, elles passaient toujours un bon moment, elles arrivaient presque toutes à oublier les combats et les larmes qu'elles avaient versés. Mikoto et Mai étaient quasiment en retard à chaque pique-nique, Shizuru les attendait avec son petit thé sucré, tandis que Natsuki se cachait derrière un arbre du parc, elle n'allait quand même pas arriver la première…Lorsque tout le monde était réuni, les rires (et les strip teases de Mikoto) ne manquaient pas.

Seulement ce jour-là, Shizuru était plus silencieuse que d'habitude, Natsuki lui lançait des regards de temps en temps sans vouloir donner l'impression de trop s'inquiéter. Mikoto s'assit en face d'elle et plaça son bento sous son nez.

-T'as pas faim Shizuru ? Tu fais un régime ? Mai aussi en fait un pour Tate! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mai le point levé, poussa un cri de colère.

-MIKOTOOOOOOOOOO !

La petite bande s'esclaffa de rire mais Shizuru resta impassible, elle but avec soin son thé puis finit par se lever avec délicatesse. Elle replaça une de ses mèches châtains claires, puis posa son doux regard sur le groupe.

-_Merci à tous mais je dois partir plutôt._

Haruka se leva à son tour.(elle avait trouvé une occasion pour critiquer la présidente )

-Ah ouais ! Buzuzuke n'est même pas capable de rester un moment de plus avec nous ? Où tu vas te cacher encore ?

Natsuki était prête à répliquer contre Haruka mais trop de fierté oblige, elle baissa le regard. Shizuru la fixa un instant, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna progressivement du groupe. Un silence de mort régna sur ce qui avait été un pique nique joyeux. Un vent froid passa puis le reste de la bande finit par se disperser à son tour.

* * *

Le soir même, Natsuki, allongée sur son lit, ne cessait de penser aux évènements de la journée. Elle avait cherché Shizuru partout en passant du conseil des étudiants au parc en fleurs, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Natsuki était même allée jusqu'à la villa japonaise, sans aucune trace de son amie.

Elle attrapa son oreiller et le serra contre elle. Pourquoi l'avait-elle fuit ? La sonnerie de son portable retentit, elle se leva d'un bond et fonça décrocher.

-Shizuru ? s'exclama-t-elle

-Euh… Non c'est Mai… Euh tu attendais un coup de fil ?

Natsuki, déçue, se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Non, je… Enfin, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Ce soir, on va au Karaoké pour dissiper le froid de cet après midi. Tu viens ?

-Non.

-T'es sure ?

-OUI .

Natsuki raccrocha et attrapa à nouveau l'oreiller, elle l'encercla de ses bras et se replia sur elle-même. Elle pensa à nouveau à Shizuru, sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait été aussi froide. D'habitude Shizuru lui sautait au cou et la réconfortait toujours, Natsuki n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle finalement, et c'était maintenant qu'elle s'en voulait de son propre égoisme. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose, elle se laissa alors emporter par ses rêves. Quelques flashs de sa mère puis de Shizuru apparurent, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres comme la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, toujours prête à la prendre dans ses bras, et ce même soupir dans la voix : « _Na-tsu-ki…_ ».

Une nouvelle fois, la sonnerie du portable retentit et la jolie brune sortit de sa rêverie avec difficulté. Elle chercha dans l'obscurité son téléphone, tapotant la table basse et réussit avec lenteur à décrocher.

-Allo ? Articula t elle.

-_Na-tsu-ki…_

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, Shizuru venait de la réveiller.

-Où es-tu Shizuru ? cria-t-elle.

Elle pouvait presque voir le sourire de cette jolie femme derrière le combiné. Elle ferma les yeux de soulagement, au moins elle allait bien.

_-Je suis quelque part… C'est secret !_ déclara-t-elle avec son petit rire habituel.

-Shizuru !

Shizuru reprit son sérieux et de sa voix grave, elle se décida :

-_Je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir à l'Académie pendant quelques jours. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ma belle Na-tsu-ki ?_

Natsuki sentit ses pommettes s'embraser….

-Comme si je pouvais m'inquiéter pour toi !

Shizuru étouffa un petit rire puis raccrocha.

Natsuki alluma la lumière, et repassa la conversation à plusieurs reprises dans son esprit. Qu'est ce que Shizuru lui cachait ? Elle s'observa devant la glace avant de s'éloigner de son reflet. Elle attrapa sa veste et son casque puis passa à nouveau devant le miroir.

-J'en ai assez de fuir, déclara-t-elle à son reflet, puis elle sortit aussitôt.

* * *

Le cadran des 150 km/h allait bientôt imploser, La moto fonçait dans la nuit, et natsuki fixait l'horizon avec le même regard décidé. Elle avait finalement compris où Shizuru se trouvait. Ses dernières semaines, Shizuru avait passé son temps à étudier l'origine des HiMe et plus particulièrement la thèse de Midori-chan. Elle lui cachait quelque chose d'important et tout ça pour la protéger, c'est vrai : Shizuru savait qu'il était facile d'inquiéter Natsuki, et elle savait aussi que Natsuki serait trop fière pour se l'avouer.

Elle poussa un soupir et fronça les sourcils de colère. Elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris plutôt.

Elle arrêta le moteur et retira son casque, le bâtiment de la direction se trouvait juste devant elle, presque invisible sous l'obscurité de la nuit, tant de choses s'étaient passés et c'était là que tout s'était terminé. Elle s'élança dans les vieux locaux, et emprunta l'escalier de service. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et reprit son souffle, la bibliothèque souterraine avait pris de la poussière depuis le départ de Mashiro et de Nagi. Mais le cadran du sol, aux aiguilles d'acier, fonctionnait toujours et l'écho des tics tacs de la montre résonnait entre les livres anciens et les étagères moisies. Natsuki chercha du regard son amie, déjà prête à partir encore plus bas, aux piliers des « êtres chers » mais une voix résonna dans la grande salle. Shizuru s'avançait vers le cadran et chantait de sa voix douce un des chants traditionnels de Kyoto, toujours avec le sourire.

Natsuki s'avança vers elle, portée par la voix grave, presque ensorcelée.

-Shizuru ? murmura-t-elle.

La voix de l'Hime s'arrêta, et de surprise ses yeux s'arrondirent.

-_Na-tsu-ki ? Tu … Tu ne devais pas venir ici._

Natsuki s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle, et elle stoppa net devant la dague que Shizuru serrait de ses mains.

-Qu'est ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Shizuru ?

Shizuru baissa les yeux et le visage confiant et innocent, elle lança un regard tendre à Natsuki. Cette dernière s'avança vers elle, furieuse du mensonge, furieuse contre elle-même.

-Tu voulais te sacrifier ? C'est ça ?

Shizuru posa un doigt sur ses lèvres puis sur celles de Natsuki qui eut un bref mouvement de recul puis d'un air décidé, lui attrapa la main au vol.

-SHIZURU ?

- _Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes, pourquoi tu n'as pas fais comme si de rien était, comme d'habitude ? Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité, je dois le faire, sinon l'étoile va réapparaître et le même drame va se produire encore et encore. J'aurais voulu…_

Elle tourna la tête vers le cadran, l'écho semblait devenir de plus en plus fort, le temps leur était compté.

_-…Seule une Hime peut arrêter ça, seul le sang d'une hime… Il faut qu'au moins un pilier se lève pour arrêter l'horloge, tu comprends maintenant ? Na-tsu-ki… ?_

Natsuki lâcha la main qu'elle empoignait avec force, elle allait la laisser faire, est ce qu'elle avait un autre choix ? Elle secoua la tête, elle n'allait PAS FAIRE COMME SI DE RIEN ETAIT ! Elle empoigna à nouveau la main de Shizuru, qui était sur le point de se sacrifier sous ses yeux. Shizuru la repoussa sans effort et Natsuki tomba au sol. Bozuzuke lui sourit avec tendresse et ferma les yeux de concentration.

-_KyoHime…_ appela-t-elle

Le child de Shizuru apparut devant la stupeur de Natsuki, la hallebarde aux couleurs Lila la pointant du bout de la lame.

_-Je suis la seule à posséder encore un child, je suis celle qui a été élue pour être sacrifiée… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal alors recule s'il te plait…_

_-_Shizuru … !

Le corps élancé, l'hime se dressa sur le cadran, les yeux fermés, elle sentait une étrange lumière bleuie l'enlacer. Natsuki de remit sur ses deux pieds et se mit à courir pour sauver son amie, kyohime lui barrait déjà la route, prêt à la dévorer si elle faisait le moindre pas de trop.

-SHIZURU ! hurla-t-elle.

Soudain Natsuki repensa à leur première rencontre, au vent de ce matin là et à la chaleur humaine, celle que Shizuru lui avait apporté. Depuis, elle ne se l'était jamais avoué mais elle ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Est-ce que c'était vraiment de l'amitié ? Elle ne s'était jamais dévoilée à personne, ni son corps ni sa pensée, et aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que c'était à Shizuru qu'elle avait tout donné. La brune éclata en sanglots et hurla à nouveau le nom de son amie.

-SHIZURU !

Mais L'Hime commençait déjà à disparaître progressivement, son corps, son visage, son sourire s'effaçaient. Par la même occasion KyoHime était affaiblit, Natsuki tenta sa chance et roula à traver le Child, elle s'élança sur le cadran et tenta d'attraper Shizuru. Mais sa main ne toucha que le vide d'un corps qui allait disparaître, Natsuki laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues sans même les essuyer. Elle n'avait plus rien à cacher.

-Shizuru…

Elle lui souriait toujours, même avec un pied dans la tombe, elle lui souriait toujours.

-Shizuru…Je…Je t'aime.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sur des lèvres froides, translucides. Elle essaya à nouveau de l'enlacer à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne faisait que se battre contre un vide douloureux. Shizuru écarquilla des yeux et laissa elle aussi couler ses pleurs. Elles se regardèrent une dernière fois, elles pensaient toutes les deux au temps qui avait été si tristement perdu.

Soudain, La lumière bleue se dispersa dans l'air suffoquant de la bibliothèque, les larmes des deux jeunes femmes s'étaient jointes pour ne former qu'une seule lumière scintillante, comme un flocon de neige elle tomba doucement sur le centre des aiguilles, le temps s'était arrêté. Un tremblement vibra sous leurs pieds. Deux piliers venaient de se lever.

Natsuki se retrouva seule dans la pièce, Shizuru venait de disparaître sous son regard.

-Pourquoi… ? POURQUOI ? cria-t-elle avant de pleurer à nouveau.

Elle frappa plusieurs fois le cadran, comme si elle espérait sauver Shizuru ainsi, mais elle avait disparu sans un véritable baiser, sans un « je t'aime » heureux.

Un corps vint se serrer contre elle et des mains douces se posèrent sur ses yeux et séchèrent ses larmes.

-_Na-tsu-ki ?_

* * *

Le soleil brillait sur l'Académie Fuuka et c'était l'heure de l'habituel pique-nique « familial ». Mikoto avait déjà dévoré son bentô et celui de Mai par la même occasion, Yukino avec discrétion observait Haruka qui commençait déjà ses discours politiques (et tyranniques), Nao s'ennuyait à mourir et Akane roucoulait avec son fiancé. Tate parlait Kendo avec Reito-san, et tout le monde se chamaillait et s'amusait.

Shizuru et Natsuki manquaient à l'appel et cela depuis plusieurs jours. Mais tout le monde faisait comme si de rien n'était, la peur de revoir surgir un autre drame les effrayer trop. Mai, pourtant, ne cachait pas son anxiété, elle avait fait plusieurs recherches un peu partout avec Mikoto, sans trouver la moindre trace de ses dernières.

La bande riait comme à son habitude, et on entendait qu'elle dans tout le parc. Pourtant au loin, un rire éclatant et lumineux se rapprochait d'eux, chacun s'arrêta peu à peu de parler. Et tous écoutèrent le rire se rapprocher, Natsuki surgit d'un buisson, les gestes désarticulés, elle riait à gorge déployée.

Les membres du groupe se lancèrent un regard inquiet, Natsuki avait-elle perdu la boule ? Elle se rapprocha d'eux, le souffle coupé, tentant de retenir son fou rire. Elle allait parler et s'expliquer quand Shizuru la chopa à la taille et la fit chuter au sol. Shizuru la maintenait au sol, et avec un petit sourire, ses cheveux illuminés par le soleil, elle l'embrassa devant l'assemblée.

_-Tu es à moi Na-tsu-ki …_murmura-t-elle.

Natsuki s'empourpra et lui répondit par un autre baiser. La bande se jeta des regards gênés puis elle finit par exploser de rire. Tout le monde était rassuré finalement.

Collées l'une contre l'autre, elles entrèrent dans le cercle. Et le temps n'avait plus d'importance.

ToKyo- DreAmer


End file.
